Viva La Swan Queen Week
by shadybitch
Summary: Series of one-shots/drabbles for Swan Queen Week.
1. I'm Your Biggest Fan

**A/N –** Sorry I'm late. Yeah, I know I'm very late to the party, and I'll probably keep posting late but I decided I wanted to give it a try anyway. So, this story is actually my contributions to the Swan Queen Week. YAY. Each chapter is a prompt/day, meaning each chapter is a one-shot/drabble and they are totally non-related to each other.

**A/N (to this particular little story)** \- Swan Queen Week, Day One: Meet-Cute AU. As usual on my fics the title is a line from a song; this one is Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. The parts in _italics _are tweets and the parts in **bold **are DM's (on Twitter), and since FF doesn't show the "at" sign (the "arroba") I will use ª instead. I hope it makes sense when you read it (basic knowledge of how Twitter works will help). And I sincerely hope y'all like it! xoxo

* * *

**I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN**

One late night, Emma Swan sat in front of her computer screen, too bored to even go to sleep. She opened her Twitter page and did something she rarely does: read her mentions. Being a somewhat popular leading member of the rock band Fairytale Misfits, she usually stays away from the craziness on Twitter; she's not a very patient person and if she was to see someone sending her hate things would go south fast. She wasn't rude to anyone of course, and she occasionally indulged in some #AskEmma to keep her fans engaged, but this whole interaction thing wasn't really her style. She followed exactly 68 people.

But today she was bored as hell and she went there. Most of her mentions were fans saying variations of "I love you", here and there people carrying conversations with her username in the middle of it, and even some tweets in languages she had never seen before in her life. She considered favoriting some things but she thought better of it as she didn't wanna show any indication that she was online or her mentions would implode with people asking for hi's and kisses. So she just scrolled down reading.

Then she reached one particular tweet from some fanclub for her band.

_FMisfitsFan: ªEmmaSwan check it out this amazing cover by the super talented ªQueenOfSassland!_

Attached to the tweet was a link from YouTube. Intrigued, Emma clicked on it.

It was in fact a cover of one of her band's songs (Emma's personal favorite, to be honest) sung by some girl. Being as bored as she was, she decided to give it a shot and watch the video.

The thing is, this girl who was singing wasn't just some girl. She was really, really, amazingly talented. She had a lower tone, her voice was raspy and sultry, and it gave a whole new level of emotion to the song. She was armed with just a piano and she sang better than Emma ever had with a whole band. On top of that, she was most definitely the hottest chick Emma had ever seen in her whole existence. She had hair as dark as Voldemort's soul, deep brown eyes and just a sexy vibe all over her that made the hair in Emma's neck stand. It was a sight.

When the video ended, Emma wanted more. She clicked on the user page and scrolled down the videos. It seemed that Queen Of Sassland (Regina Mills is her real name, according to the vague bio in her user page) had some sort of video blog/diary going on there. There were videos of her sharing stories or thoughts about daily life, alternated with covers of songs from different artists.

Emma watched some covers first and she was awestruck by how talented Regina was. And with good taste too, if her song choices were any indication. Even songs from artists Emma didn't like, Regina made her love it by just singing the crap out of it. Growing more and more intrigued, Emma changed to the personal videos, wanting to know more about this unique creature.

She clicked on random videos and her fascination for this chick just kept growing. Not only Regina Mills was talented and gorgeous, she was also incredibly funny. She was by far one of the most sarcastic people Emma had ever found (which was fitting since her username was Queen of Sassland).

Then she came across a video entitled "#AskRegina" and she clicked. On it, Regina explained that some people were asking her to do an AskRegina and she complied, but she was trying something different; she was taking some questions viewers have sent to her on Twitter under the tag #AskRegina and answering them on video. That turned out great for Emma because what's better to a stalker than their stalkee answering personal questions on a video?

There were a lot of boring questions like favorite color, favorite food, if she loved Meryl Streep (who doesn't love Meryl Streep?) and such. But there were also very interesting questions like if she ever thought about pursuing the career of professional singer or comedian, from where comes her inspiration and even what was her sexual orientation (to which she answered "I have a pair of panties with 'dick free zone' printed in them, if this doesn't answer your question I don't know what will").

But Emma's personal favorite was when someone had asked her who her biggest celebrity crush was. She had said "I'm not gonna answer the obvious ones like Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Lawrence or Scarlett Johansson and etcetera. It wouldn't be true anyway. Of course I love them and so many others, but honestly my biggest celebrity crush is the vocalist of Fairytale Misfits, Emma Swan. That blonde tickles my pickle like no one ever will, I can assure you that". Emma had to rewind and watch this threes times to believe it. It was incredibly surprisingly and flattering, and to say she was flustered was an understatement.

After this video, Emma went back to the tweet that had started this whole thing and favorited/retweeted it. She paused a second before replying to it.

_ EmmaSwan: ªFMisfitsFan ªQueenOfSassland AWESOME!_

It was way more than just awesome but that she would keep to herself. Next she went to Regina's profile and followed her. When she refreshed her timeline she couldn't help but smile at the little movement on it.

_ QueenOfSassland: ªEmmaSwan ªFMisfitsFan WHAT_

_ QueenOfSassland: WHAT IS HAPPENING_

_ QueenOfSassland: AM I DREAMING - RT ªEmmaSwan: ªFMisfitsFan ªQueenOfSassland AWESOME!_

_ QueenOfSassland: SHE. FOLLOWED. ME. *runs naked on the street screaming* THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL_

Attached to this last one was a print of Emma's profile with the section "follows you" highlighted. Emma wanted to retweet everything but she couldn't show her preference this explicitly (she didn't dare to open her mentions, she was sure they had imploded). Though she couldn't help but hit favorite in the last one.

Then a notification popped up, she got a new DM. Knowing already what was about, she opened.

**QueenOfSassland: I'm probably fine but I also might be dead. I know I'm sounding very creepy right now and I apologize, but all of this means a lot to me.**

**QueenOfSassland: I admire you and your work deeply and it's an honor to me everything that's happening. THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH.**

**QueenOfSassland: Now you're probably regretting having followed me. It's okay, I understand. You can unfollow, I'll still admire you anyway. This is awesome.**

Emma took her time, both not wanting to look too eager and thinking about what to say without sounding like the creepy one.

**EmmaSwan: LOL. No, I'm enjoying this, you're very entertaining. And fucking talented. Congratulations.**

Quickly came the response.

** QueenOfSassland: *faints***

** QueenOfSassland: This is… what dying feels like I guess.**

** QueenOfSassland: Thank you so much, it means A FUCKING LOT coming from you.**

Emma smiles at this. She's feeling very good, she doesn't even know why. This is no big deal.

And then, before her brain can process the impulse and tell her it's a terrible idea, she sends.

** EmmaSwan: I want you in my next video clip.**

WHAT?

** QueenOfSassland: WHAT**

Exactly.

** QueenOfSassland: Are you… Is this serious?**

** QueenOfSassland: Have you been hacked? If you're a fucking hacker messing with me I'll hunt you down and sell your soul to Satan.**

She could go along with this. Undo everything she's done so far and publish a note later saying that her Twitter account was hacked and apologizing for any inconvenience. It would get her out of this mess nice and clean**, **and they would move on with their lives.

Except she didn't want to. She didn't want to move on and live like she had never found the most fascinating random chick online. And she definitely didn't want to disappoint Regina, so she did what she had (and wanted) to do.

** EmmaSwan: LOL. No, it's really me. And I'm serious. I wasn't shitting around when I said you're talented, you really are.**

** EmmaSwan: And I value this. I want to work with you, I think we could make something happen.**

** QueenOfSassland: OH MY GOD**

** QueenOfSassland: I don't know what to say!**

** QueenOfSassland: Actually I do, YES. ****Y E S. FUCKING YES!**

** QueenOfSassland: Is this really only because of that video?**

Emma froze in that moment. It really was odd that she was inviting a stranger on Twitter to join her next video clip because of one cover song, but she couldn't admit her stalking to Regina.

Thankfully she didn't have to.

** QueenOfSassland: You know what, it doesn't matter. I AM IN.**

Emma sighed in relief.

** EmmaSwan: Great. Send me your phone number and my agent will contact you tomorrow with the details.**

Smoothest way to get a girl's number.

Regina sent her number and Emma saved on her phone under "The Queen". She gathered all her strength to not call her right now; she really, really wanted to hear Regina's sultry voice but she already had reached her limit of creepiness tonight.

** EmmaSwan: Okay, it's settled then. I'm looking forward to work with you, Regina Mills.**

** QueenOfSassland: Oh, you have no idea, Miss Swan.**

A month later they were finally meeting in person. It wasn't like they were strangers though; they kept in touch through Twitter (Emma was online way more often now) and also phone calls (it didn't take long for Emma to cave and call Regina). And it was an unofficial meeting, just to talk and throw some ideas for their new project, see if they were a good fit and could make something happen.

But, when their eyes met for the first time in the lobby of the hotel Emma was staying, they knew they were a good fit and something was definitely happening.

As the hours went by they laughed and talked about everything; they had connected instantly, so much that before the day was over they had already written a song together. And they just knew this was the beginning of a wonderful partnership.

Weeks passed and they became closer and closer, hanging out whenever their schedules allowed and always talking on the phone or the internet. They launched the video clip, wrote more songs and Emma featured in some of Regina's videos.

The fascination Emma had for Regina grew to be something more. The crush Regina had on Emma grew to be something more. And a few months after that particular late night of stalking Emma was coming out on Twitter and presenting Regina as her girlfriend. Not that anyone was surprised, but well it was nice to be official.

It wasn't an easy journey, but they made it because it was worth it. And they lived happily ever after.

**the end**


	2. Everybody Loves Me

**A/N - **Swan Queen Week, Day Two: Roommate AU. This one got slightly off but I hope it counts, I had much fun writing it. The title is the song Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic. I hope y'all read it and like it! xoxo

* * *

**EVERYBODY LOVES ME**

It's the 3rd Annual Storybrooke High Bowl of Awesomeness Camp (seriously, who the hell came up with this stupid name?) and the children are very excited about it. The teachers? Not so much. But they fake it anyway because the kids. And their jobs.

The English teacher, Regina Mills, it's really considering if it's worth it though. She's a very intelligent woman, she can easily find another job, right? She doesn't have to put herself through this kind of torture. But then again, her mother, Cora Mills, is the Principal of the local school and it would be a shot in her already fragile heart if Regina quit it. Cora is still recovering from the departure of her older daughter, Zelena, and the younger Mills really didn't want to be responsible for her mother's imminent heart attack. But she can't help the sulking (neither she wants to, to be honest).

And her mood worsens when it's presented the theme. You see, every year the Camp has a theme and everything revolves around it. The activities with the children, being games or lessons, and even the big welcome party they throw at the first day, everything is about the theme selected. And this year it's Fairytales.

Regina hated fairytales. Well, not all of them. But she hated the Disney versions, which annoyingly enough were the ones they were using in the Camp. She thought it was very dimwitted to use fairytales with the kids. What they taught, anyway? That women should sit around and wait for the perfect man? That independent women who don't want or need men, and pursue other things in life through hard work, are wicked and should be extinguished? That you should stop everything you're doing and fucking sing? Well, not today Satan.

But Regina didn't share these thoughts with anyone, knowing it would lead her nowhere. She would probably just be called party-pooper again. That's how she's known in school. She's very strict and methodic in her classes, and the kids don't take it very well. At some point she found out they called her The Evil Queen behind her back (and curiously her hatred towards fairytales grew bigger when this happened); she was very hurt at first but then she turned on the 'fuck it' button and internalized it in her personality. Now she actually revels on striking fear in the children. And her coworkers.

Which is why all teachers are gathered at the center of the room talking animatedly about their lives and gossiping about other people's lives (how they even hear themselves?) and she's in the corner sulking, alone.

"So Her Majesty actually doesn't mix with the peasants, huh?" a playful voice catches her attention and she turns to it. By reflex she rolls her eyes as soon as they take in who is it. Emma Swan, the gym teacher. Of course, because there's always a way to be worse.

Emma started working at Storybrooke High this year, and already was more popular than Regina would ever be. She was the cool teacher, even made the nerdiest kids be good at gym. The children loved her to no end. And the other teachers loved her too; she was friends with everyone in the staff. Even her mother; and Cora was not one to make friends (maybe the antisocial thing was in the Mills gene). Emma was nice, funny, solicitous, patient, good hearted, smart, witty, cheerful, outgoing, respectful, polite. Oh, and so incredibly beautiful. Her long blonde hair that looked like she carried the sun on her head; her bright green eyes that were hypnotically challenging; her athletic body that made everyone feel inadequate, especially because of her arms. And her stomach. And her thighs. Well, all of it. She was just so perfect. So annoyingly perfect. Emma Annoyingly Perfect Swan. Ugh.

Regina hated her.

Okay, hate might be a strong word, but they did not mix.

And then of course Emma found out about the Evil Queen thing and since then Regina couldn't catch a break from the jokes.

"I'm not in the mood, Miss Swan," Regina replies trying to look unfazed.

"You never are," Emma states shrugging.

"And yet, you keep coming at me," she bites back.

"It's the fun of it!" the blonde exclaims.

When Regina is about to retort she had already walked away to sit with Mary Margaret, the Science teacher, and leaving Regina to reach a whole new level on her sulking.

"Okay colleagues," Cora starts, gathering everyone's attention. "It appears everything is already in motion to make this year's Camp even better than the others. And with this spirit I'll dismiss you all in a minute so you can ready yourselves for our welcome party, which I hope you remember is a costume party and who doesn't show up with a costume related to the theme will have a interesting conversation with me," she stops and looks at everyone as if to emphasize her words. Looks like striking fear runs in the family blood too.

"But first," Cora resumes her notice "let's distribute all of you in the cabins and you'll know who your temporary roommate is."

Regina fidgets a little at this. The previous years she bunked with her sister and everything was fine. But without Zelena she was wary with whom she might be stuck for five days. After all she wasn't friends with anyone here. She considered asking her mother to let her be alone, but Cora would never accept it, she would argue it could look like she was showing preference.

Cora lists the pairings one by one; it's pretty much the same of last year, which makes Regina considerer something that she really didn't want to see happening.

"Regina," her mother calls and she sighs, knowing what's coming. "You're with Emma Swan."

Of course.

OF COURSE.

OF. FUCKING. COURSE.

"Well, looks like it's you and me, Your Majesty," Emma says approaching Regina. She doesn't look slightly bothered by having Regina as bunk buddy, which only serves to irritate her even more. How dare she not be outraged for having the worst partner available? Fuck you, adorably nice Emma Swan. "Let's go get comfy?"

"I need to speak to my mother now," Regina dismisses and walks towards Cora.

"See you in a bit, roomie!" Emma calls behind her, and she can't suppress the eye-roll, which only makes the smirk in Cora's face grow.

"Seriously, Mother?" she asks summoning as much anger as she can.

"Did you really expect this to go anywhere else?" Cora asks unimpressed. "She's patient and nice, she'll put up with you and maybe even try to be friends. You should give it a go, dear. It's not going to kill you."

She's not even alive enough to argue with her mother so she just storms out and goes to her cabin.

And of course, Emma is there. Half dressed.

"So, what you're going as?" the blonde asks folding the tank top she just took off.

The tiny brown-ish mole she has just above her belly button is really cute.

"Regina?" Emma asks snapping her fingers. "Are you here?"

Regina looks up and the blonde's regarding her with a frown. Oh God, no. God, no, God. Emma caught her staring at her stomach. Oh God, no, why God? No, God.

She feels the heat burn her face, and looks away, trying to focus in organizing her stuff. "Hum, uh, what?" it's all she manages.

If Emma noticed the whole staring thing she doesn't show. "I asked, what are you going as? To the party, I mean. What's your costume?"

Regina clears her throat and takes a deep breath to steady herself before answering. "Well, I'm The Evil Queen, of course."

"You kidding me!" Emma exclaims, something between shocked and amused. "You really are going dressed up as The Evil Queen?"

"I have a reputation to live up to," Regina says nonchalantly.

"Awesome! It's perfect then!" the blonde says excitedly, and Regina turns to her confused.

"How so?"

"I'm going as a Knight," Emma replies with her gleeful green eyes. "I'm a White Knight!"

"And…?" Regina still doesn't follow.

"We can go together! Kinda matching costumes!" the blonde clarifies with a wide grin that makes Regina's heart beat faster. "I'm your Knight! You're my Queen!"

Regina actually feels a little dizzy with the phrasing. _Your_ Knight. _My_ Queen. Why does it make her mouth dry all of the sudden? What the hell is happening?!

"It's perfect, isn't?" Emma's smile only grows and Regina tries to stiff all of her muscles to not smile back but her body is betraying her in every way possible.

She not only beams back to Emma but she actually says, "It is."

Stupid Emma Annoyingly Perfect Swan.

**the end**


	3. You are the one

**A/N - **Swan Queen Week, Day Three: Arranged Marriage AU. I think this one got a bit out of track too but oh well, I really had fun writing it too (so much that it came out way longer than necessary). I forgot to say this on the previous fics for SQW but all the mistakes in them and on this one are mine and I apologize. The title of this one was taken from the song Broken Record by Shakira (huge thanks to my Wifey for pointing out to me how SQ this song is); if you don't know this song go check it out now, you won't regret it. I hope y'all read this and like it! xoxo

* * *

**I DON'T NEED TO KEEP LOOKING, YOU ARE THE ONE**

"Emma, I screwed up," Regina's voice comes through the phone; she's seems slightly panicked.

Emma frowns at this. "That's a first," she answers with no sarcasm. It really is a first.

In all the years they've been friends Regina Mills never screwed up before; in fact she was always fixing Emma's screw-ups. Including when she showed up broken and pregnant on the other woman's doorsteps. Regina not only took her in but helped her take care of her son; she was like a second mom to the kid, to the point of choosing his name herself (Henry, the name of a Prince. And Regina's father. Emma liked anyway). She owed Regina everything, to be honest.

"Yes, well, surprise!" Regina bites back, her nerves kicking in.

Emma rolls her eyes more amused than annoyed. "What did you do?"

"I bumped into Robin earlier," the woman says and Emma purses her lips at this. _Robin_. Regina's ex. Emma hated him; he and Regina got engaged but a week before the wedding he changed his mind. Regina was so heartbroken, it was a mess. It's been a little over a year now, and Regina moved on but Emma would never forgive him for hurting her best friend. Oblivious to Emma's irritation, Regina adds, "it was quite awkward. He wasn't alone."

"You mean he has a girlfriend?" Emma asks keenly, wanting to figure out if that bothered Regina.

"He has a fiancé," the other says but Emma can't quite read her tone.

"That bastard!" Emma wants to say so much more colorful things but she's in front of the cashier in the grocery store, and there are two 4-years-olds with their dad behind her in line.

"No, Emma, I'm happy for him," Regina says in her polite voice. Emma knows she uses this tone when something is bothering her but she thinks it's silly to admit. "Looks like this time he's going through with it. Wouldn't surprise me though, she seemed really lovely. Marian is her name, I think. Isn't a sweet name, Marian? It suits her. She's really beautiful, and nice. He would be a fool not marrying her."

"He was a fool not marrying you," Emma cuts her off while getting her groceries and walking to her car. "And you have every right to hate him, and her too."

"But I don't," Regina replies in a firm tone, probably trying to convince herself. "I moved on, he moved on. All is well."

Emma sighs. Okay, let her be. "If all is well, why did you say you screwed up?"

"Oh, yes, there's that," she admits that panicked tone again. "So, they're having a dinner party to celebrate their engagement. And they invited me."

"What? Did they drink water from the toilet?" Emma asks hopping in her beloved beat up yellow bug and putting the groceries aside in the passenger seat.

"I think they wanted to show there were no hard feelings, that it's all in the past," the woman says sounding very tired.

"Bullshit, but whatever," Emma starts the car and turns on the heat, deciding to wait for the phone call to be over before driving. "You said no, I assume."

Regina hesitated at this. "Well, you see, I also wanted to show that everything is fine and it's all in the past," she starts sheepishly.

Emma shakes her head. "You said yes," it wasn't a question.

"I had to!" Regina exclaims defensively.

"Well, you did screw up," Emma muses. "If you don't show up now you're gonna look weak."

"I know," the other says with gritted teeth. "But that's not the screwed up part."

"It gets worse? What the hell did you do?"

"I told them I'm married."

There's a pregnant pause and heavy silence in the line for a few moments.

"What?" an incredulous Emma asks.

"I panicked, okay?" Regina says frantic. "They asked me if they should save two seats, if I would bring anyone with me, if I was seeing someone, and I just kept staring at the large diamond in her finger, which btw is way larger than that ruby stone he gave me, and I panicked! I told them they should save a seat because I would take someone, and I was showing my left hand which still has that steel ring Henry gave me yesterday."

"And they bought it?"

"I don't know, someone came to them telling they had to go. Then Robin asked if I still use my old email and I said yes, and he said he would email me the info about the date and place for the dinner and then they just left," she explains in one breath. "It all happened too fast, Emma, I'm still dizzy," well, that much is clear.

"Well, you can relax now. You clearly aren't going so," Emma tries to calm the other woman.

"But I have to go!" Regina yells on the phone. "Otherwise I'll look weak, you said yourself!"

"There's no easy way to say this but, Regina, your fake husband doesn't exist," Emma teases sarcastically.

"I know, I know, I told you I screwed up," she sighs dejectedly. "But I can't not go. And I can't go alone either. You know I can't, Emma."

_Yes because you're too proud and stubborn_. "Yeah, I know. We're gonna figure this out."

"How?"

"Together, like we always do," Emma says in a lighter tone.

And then a thought crossed both of their heads.

"Emma, I…" Regina starts, but she caves. "Nothing, never mind."

"No, wait," Emma was going through with it. "Did you happen to identify your fake spouse with a gender? Did you tell them it was a husband?"

"No," the woman answers hesitantly. "I didn't have time to say anything about the subject."

"Well, I could be your spouse."

"What? Emma, we have a real situation here," Regina tries to dismiss.

"And I'm presenting a real solution," Emma presses. "Think about it. Your spouse has to be someone who knows you; your quirks, your tastes, your story. Has to be someone with whom you're close and comfortable. Has to be someone loyal to carry your lies with pride and that won't leave you hanging for any reason. That's me!" she builds her case pretty solidly. "And the cherry on top is that you can say your relationship with him was so traumatizing you gave up on men and became a lesbian."

To this Regina actually laughed. "That's all very sweet but they won't buy it, Emma. Robin knows you, he knows you're my best friend. We can't convince him that we got married."

"I think we can; it would be awesome actually. He would be so pissed, he hates me," she argues already picturing Robin's outraged face and loving it.

"He doesn't hate you."

"I threw all his shit on the street and set it on fire when you two broke up," Emma replies calmly. She's not sorry at all about it. "He really hates me."

"Well, what you did wasn't very nice," Regina scolds but Emma knows she's internally cracking up.

"Says the woman who laughed scandalously for twenty minutes straight when I told her about it."

"Ah, good times," the woman says with a nostalgic tone.

"Look, it's just an idea. You know I would do anything to help you," Emma still hasn't given up. "And I think we can pull off this kind of arranged marriage thing. I mean, remember that Science Fair on Henry's school where he introduced us as his 'mommies' and we spent the whole day pretending we were a divorced lesbian couple? We convinced all the other parents, and we had so much fun!"

Regina smiles at this; they did have so much fun. As they always do. It's just so easy to be happy with Emma, she's the best person Regina ever found, and she's so lucky to have her as her friend. "What would I do without you, Emma Swan?"

A shit-eating grin takes Emma's features. "Lots of things, but you wouldn't have as much fun as you do with me," Regina's laughter filled her ears; such gorgeous sound. "Look, I'm driving home now with the groceries. Just think about this and we talk when you get home, okay?"

* * *

Regina did think about it and they did talk. It didn't take long to decide, though; desperate times call for desperate measures. They built a timeline and organized a story to tell of how their relationship had evolved, how they got married and etcetera. It wasn't as hard as they thought, and they were having fun already.

"Wait!" Regina exclaims when they finish reviewing their story. "The rings! We don't have wedding rings!"

"We do," Emma reassures her. "You still have the steel ring Henry got you, right? We can say you're using it for now while your real wedding band it's being adjusted or something. And you can use that really fancy ring with the emerald on it that your mother got you for your last birthday and pretend it's the engagement ring. We can even make a reference to my eyes or something."

Regina thought about it; yes, she could work with that. "What about you?"

"I have this," Emma says holding her necklace with the circle pendant.

Regina remembered that pendant, and remembered the story behind it. Emma was a in the system when she was younger, she lived in a lot of foster homes for a very long time, most of them were okay, but some of them were really bad. Emma never felt like she belonged anywhere and she didn't hold on to many memories from her past, except one.

When she was fourteen she lived in a foster home that really felt like home; it was only one foster parent, a widow called Ingrid, and Emma describes her as something really close to an angel. She and this woman really connected, and Ingrid almost adopted Emma. But she couldn't because one tragic night she got involved in a car accident and died. Emma was so heartbroken; can you imagine a fourteen year old that already went through so many horrible things losing the only family she ever had? Emma said she didn't last long in the system after that; she run away two years later. But before coming back to the orphanage right after Ingrid died she managed to steal the woman's wedding band from her stuff, as something to remind her that there's still good people out in the world, and since then she's been using it on her necklace. It holds so much meaning to the woman Regina felt bad about using it in a silly scheme.

"No, Emma, I can't let you use it for such shallow reason; it makes me feel dirty, like I'm violating a good thing."

"Nonsense, Gina. There's nothing shallow about helping my best friend, no one's violating anything," Emma says back. "Besides, Ingrid would offer it herself if she was here; she was very fond of pranking people."

"I don't think she would've liked the idea of you pretending to be married to me as a 'prank'," Regina retorts.

"Well, maybe the whole pretending to be married thing would've bothered her if it was with anyone else, but with you? I doubt it. She would've loved you, I told you that already," and she did; all the times Emma talks about Ingrid she says that the woman would have loved Regina, that they were alike in so many ways and they would've been best friends. It warmed her heart knowing that Emma thought the only person she had ever considered family would have approved Regina; it made it her feel worthy of Emma's friendship.

"Are you sure, Emma? I can find another ring, we can do another way," she tries one last time.

"I am, and this discussion is over," Emma says with finality but wearing her ever present warm smile.

* * *

When the day came, Regina almost caved. Emma didn't let her though, "I bought a fucking new dress for this, we have to go now" she would argue. So Regina calmed down and they got ready for the hot date.

Turns out Emma's new dress for the occasion was really worth it all of this. It was red, a color Regina always thought it worked well on her pale skin, and with no straps, which made her chest look very nice. It wasn't long so Emma's toned legs were in display, which was also a nice sight, and she wore discrete heels. Her long blonde hair was in a side-braid and her make-up was light, basically just mascara and eyeliner making her bright green eyes look more intense.

Regina opted for black heels and black dress; she always thought black was her color. It was longer than Emma's and it had thick straps, not revealing too much skin in the front, though Regina's back was all in display when she turned around. That plus how tight the dress was paid a nice compliment to her booty, which was her body's best feature. On her face she chose to apply heavier make-up, to look fiercer, and the red lipstick was a must, making her full lips more interesting. She decided to let her shoulder-length brown hair down for more effect.

When they finished getting ready, they stopped in front of the big mirror in Regina's room to look at the ensemble.

Emma let out a whistle. "Fuck," she said offering her arm to Regina, who took it. "We really are a powerful couple."

The brunette fully laughed and guided her date out of the room. "Let's go, wifey."

Twenty minutes later they entered the saloon where the dinner party was happening. They arrived a bit late though (Regina said it would have more effect), everyone was already in their seats and engaged in animated conversations.

"Should we sit or go talk to the star couple?" Emma asks. This night was about Regina, she would do whatever the woman wanted and however she wanted.

Regina stays silent for a few moments, contemplating what should be their course of action. Then her gaze locks in something past Emma and the blonde turns to see Robin and Marian standing a few feet away.

"Let's talk to them," she grabs Emma's arm and walks towards the couple.

"Hey! You made it!" Marian greets when they come closer. She seems genuinely nice; Emma gets it how Regina could be conflicted about hating and liking her at the same time.

"Sorry we run a bit late, babysitting problems," Regina says and it's a lie, but Emma goes along because tonight she calls the shots. "Henry's regular babysitter couldn't make it so we had to juggle things a little but it all worked out."

"How is Henry?" Robin asks politely, but he's frowning a little, trying hard to figure out what Emma is doing here.

"He's wonderful," Emma answers also politely but she can't fake it as good as he did. And then she says nothing else because she doesn't want to talk about her son with this guy.

"Good, that's good," he says only.

Sensing the discomfort, Regina takes the lead again. "I think some introductions are in order, right? Marian, this is Emma. Emma, Marian."

"It's nice to meet you, Emma," Marian says smiling while extending her hand.

"Likewise," the blonde says shaking her hand.

"You two already know each other," Regina gestures between Emma and Robin, and they exchange stiff smiles.

"So, your husband couldn't make it?" Robin asks turning to Regina; there's no mocking in his tone, he's just unthreatening curious, and that annoys the living shit out of Emma.

"No, because I don't have a husband," first truth of the night, yay. "What I have is my lovely wife, and she's right here," she says taking Emma's hand and squeezing, her chin held high.

"Hi," Emma says with a smile, both amused and challenging.

They all stay silent for what it seems like forever.

"Con… gratu… lations," Marian says at last, still holding a smile but her eyes doing a poor job in hiding her shock.

"Thanks, we are really happy," Emma says defiantly, pulling an arm around Regina's waist for effect. She prays Regina don't stiff or their cover will be blown, and lucky her she doesn't; if anything the brunette seems to lean in the embrace.

"That's wonderful, truly," Marian adds apparently recovering from the initial shock. "We're really happy for you two."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you," Regina says unaffected. Emma could see she was already having fun with this whole façade.

A woman approachs Marian then and Emma can make out the words "kitchen" and "situation", before they both excuse themselves for a moment leaving Robin behind alone with his ex-fiancé and her currently – and fake – wife.

After a few awkward seconds Regina blurts, "Surprise!" to Robin.

He then laughs. The women exchange a quick glance before staring at his display of amusement.

"Well, I wish I could say I'm surprised but I'm not," he says still chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asks defensively.

"Despite of what you think I'm not an idiot," he says looking at Emma. "I deep down I knew this would happen," he adds gesturing towards them.

"What are you saying?" Regina questions genuinely confused; was he talking about the scheme or…

"You two becoming a couple," he says like it's so obvious. "That was bound to happen."

Both women stay silent for a moment. Was this real? He really bought it so easily?

"Was it that obvious?" Regina asks sporting a little smile, trying to extract information without showing how positively shocked she was that he believed them.

He chuckles at this. "Yes," he regards them for a moment before explaining himself. "When you are with someone, committed to someone, you make them your priority. They always come first, no matter what. Your world revolves around them and all you do is for them, to make them happy," he then looks at Regina with soft eyes. "I was never your priority, Regina. She was. Emma and Henry, they were; they always came first."

"For two months the four of us lived together in the same apartment because you couldn't separate from them," Robin laughs at the memories. "I remember in our first date you said that if we moved things further I shouldn't never ever ask you to choose between me and your best friend and when I asked why you said that I might not like the answer. Back then I found it funny, witty you know, but I thought I could make you come around, that I could be your number one. The thing is I didn't succeed at it; up until that last week before our wedding I was pretty sure that I wasn't your number one. I wasn't even your number two."

"That was one of the reasons I broke up with you. I just couldn't get over that nagging voice in my head saying that someday soon rather than later you would wake up and be like 'shit, I shouldn't have married you'. I never felt like I was your family, Regina; they were, Emma and Henry. The little prince and his two mommies, it's infuriatingly adorable actually," he smiles fondly at this. He really seems unbothered by the whole thing. "Oh, and there's the looks, of course."

"What looks?" Regina and Emma ask at the same time.

He rolls his eyes. "The constant eye-sex? Come on, let's not pretend it's not obvious," he says with a smirk.

Both women are furiously blushing now and they didn't even know why, it's not like he was saying something that is true… right?

"I am so sorry, there's been a crisis in the kitchen and I had to deal with it. But it's all good now and dinner will be served shortly," Marian comes back rambling. Then she looks at the two flustered women and his smirking fiancé. "Is everything good here?"

"Marvelous," Robin answers promptly. "I was just congratulating them, and saying how happy I am they have each other."

Marian looks at the other couple; apart from the shy manners they seem friendly towards Robin's words which she'll take as a good sign. "Great then; let's dinner!"

* * *

"I told you we could pull it off," Emma comments smugly later when they get home from the dinner party. It all went really well, better than they ever expected. People not only believed they were a married couple but also complimented how great they were together. They ended up being the star couple, shining more than the one hosting the whole thing.

"I still don't know how but we did it," Regina says smiling satisfied.

"Just luck, I guess," Emma says back shrugging.

The thing is Regina actually did know how they did it, and Emma knew it had nothing to do with luck. All of those things Robin said, they were true, and they hold so much meaning. Neither Emma nor Regina mentioned anything about it, but they both felt like something changed, like some light was turned on in their lives; they were both seeing clearer now. But they had no idea how to express it all.

"Well, it was fun and very intense, we should get some sleep now," Regina says rather abruptly, as if trying to avoid any awkward conversations.

"Yeah, sure," Emma agrees; best thing is to just let it slide and leave it behind, she thinks as she watches Regina walk towards her room.

Or maybe not. "No, wait," the blonde calls when Regina is about to close the door. She stalks towards the brunette with some new found confidence.

"What is it?" Regina asks wary when Emma is close to her; way too close actually.

"I have to know," it's all the blonde says before pulling her into a kiss.

She almost regrets it as soon as their lips touch; Regina instantly stiffs and Emma wonders if she just made the biggest mistake of her life. But a second later Regina's hand finder her hair and she's kissing her back tentatively, and that's all Emma needs to wrap her arms around the other's waist and melt into the kiss.

A few moments later they part for air. "We are so screwed," Emma comments between labored breaths.

"Definitely," Regina agrees putting her forehead against Emma's.

"You can still turn away and pretend this never happened," the blonde gives her a way out; she desperately wants Regina to not take it but she gives it anyway because she already owes her so much and really doesn't want to mess up what they had.

"Not a chance in hell," Regina says with finality diving for another kiss.

So much for pretending.

**the end**


	4. You're Not Alone At All

**A/N - **Swan Queen Week, Day Four: Canon Divergence AU. It's set on episode 4x08 Smash the Mirror part 1; instead of Henry, it's Regina that goes looking for Emma in the forest. I don't really know what happened to this fic, I'm so sorry. I wrote this at 3 AM so it's probably that; you can blame all the mistakes on my lack of sleep. The title of this fic was taken from the song Comes and Goes (In Waves) by Greg Laswell; if you don't know this song please check it out, it's really good. I hope y'all ready it and like it! xoxo

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT ALONE AT ALL**

Emma sat in the Bug trying to calm herself. It was impossible though; she had just blown up part of the Sheriff's Station and almost killed her father when he came to help her. Her powers were out of control and she was terrified. She never knew how to handle her magic when it was asleep, imagine now that it was awake and totally freaky, like it had some sort of a mind of its own.

Emma was never good under pressure, she didn't know how she had lasted this long to be honest. But it doesn't matter now, the time has come. There was no way she was getting through this; she could barely handle the things she didn't suck at it, she definitely couldn't handle her magic which it was a topic she had next to zero knowledge. If only Regina didn't hate her and they had had a few more lessons.

"You should've blown up this death trap of a car, not the Sheriff's Station," the regal brunette that had just crossed Emma's mind says from the passenger seat (which was totally empty like five seconds ago).

The blonde jumped violently and a branch of a tree nearby exploded with the jolt of magic pulse that came from her. "Jesus fucking Christ, Regina!" she exclaims clenching her fingers, trying not to explode anything else, such as the brunette beside her. "You can't just appear in someone's car, especially when they have their magic out of control! I could have hurt you!"

"You? Hurting me? Please," Regina snorts. "I shielded myself. This isn't amateur hour, dear."

"It is for me," Emma mumbles, her heart still beating fast. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, we can't just let you go around town exploding things, now can we?"

"I'm not. I'm in the forest alone to not hurt anyone else," the blonde says with a thick voice. "I'm… I'm not a monster," she whispers, more to convince herself than for Regina's benefit.

The brunette turns in her seat and regards her. "Who said anything about a monster?"

"No one," Emma answers way too quickly.

"That Snow Queen really did a number on you," Regina says in a tone between bored and annoyed.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good, good. Being here with you is painful enough without the touchy-feely therapy stuff," Regina bites back.

"Why are you here?" Emma snaps at the woman's purposeful lack of tact.

"We already covered that," Regina sighs dramatically. "I know you have the attention span of a toddler but try to be more focused at least for now, Miss Swan."

"Regina, of all the times I wasn't in the mood for your bitching, now is definitely the worst," Emma says somewhere between angry and sad. "So if you just came to kick me when I'm down, please don't. I can't handle it now."

Regina caught the tint of self-loathing there and defeat; her heart clenched. "That's not why I came. I'm here to help you."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Emma's aggressive tone indicates how vulnerable she feels right now. Regina knows this tactic all too well.

"Because you were right, Emma, that day in my vault," Regina explains patiently. "We are… maybe not friends, but we are family. And we understand each other. I know what you're going through, I've been there. I can help. I want to help."

Emma's eyes soften considerably at this, and Regina can swear she saw them glistening before the blonde turns away.

"That's very cool of you," she says looking out the window. Her hands start glowing brighter with the magic surfacing, which makes sense since Emma's magic is tied only to her emotions; no brain, just heart.

"Now you need to calm down, Emma. Get a grip on your emotions or else your magic will continue to run free," Regina advises patiently.

"I can't!" Emma snaps, her hands starting to liberate more magic pulses. She clenches her fists trying to stop it. "It's a lot to take in! I'm not… cut out for this. I can't handle it. You were right, I mean, what kind of Savior am I if I'm the one who needs to be saved all the time? I'm no Savior. Maybe I am a monster after all."

"No, you listen to me now," Regina grabs her chin and makes the blonde look right into her eyes. "You're not a monster. We are not monsters. We are… unique. Remember? We are special, you said it yourself. This is just a bump in the road, you're gonna get through this and come back stronger. Isn't that what happen to the heroes? It's in your blood. And you are the Savior."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said," Regina dismisses with a wave of her hand, freeing Emma's chin. "And since when do you listen to me anyway?"

Emma chuckles lightly and Regina can feel the atmosphere lighten. It's working.

But after a few moments in silence Emma's idiotic brain betrays her and takes her back to what happened in the station. "I hurt my father. What if it was Henry? I could've killed my father, I could've killed Henry!"

The Bug starts vibrating slightly and Emma's panic only grows.

"Don't think about it," Regina grabs her arm and tries to talk to her. "You need to calm down."

"I know!" Emma bites back. "But I can't get it out of my head!"

"You need a distraction," Regina says going through their options in her head. "You need to liberate some of the magical energy surfacing without dwelling on your emotions or else you'll blow up everything in miles."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions!"

Regina thinks. She searches every corner of her mind. And then she remembers what she had done all night before being pulled into this whole ordeal.

"Well, I guess this was bound to happen at some point anyway," she mumbles to herself when she makes her decision. Then turning to Emma, "move to the back seat and take off your pants."

The blonde just stares at her for a good few minutes.

"What?"

"Back seat, pants off," Regina repeats unfazed.

"Why?" Emma asks with caution.

"You're a smart girl, Miss Swan, I think you can figure out alone what we're going to do," Regina replies with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did," she says back, suddenly feeling very hot. "It's just… it's…"

"A bearable fast simple solution for your situation," the brunette finishes for her. "Do you have a problem with it?"

No. Yeah. Maybe. It's gonna be weird. But it's gonna be oh so good. Emma's conflicted.

But then she's looking at Regina staring back at her wearing that sexy smirk and fuck it.

"No, no problem at all," she answers already unzipping her jeans.

"Then let's get on with it."

**the end**


	5. She'll Be Standing Next to Me

**A/N - **Swan Queen Week, Day Five: Soulmate AU. This one almost drove me insane, I had no idea how to go about it (that's why I fell behind on SQW), but finally here it is. I don't know if it's any good at all but I tried my best. And yes, I intend to finish all prompts for SQW within this week, and I appreciate with all my heart all of you lovely souls that still stick with me even when I'm failing. Thank you so much. A special shout out to _juicecupswanqueen_ for the amazing reviews you left, I'm still crying, you're awesome, thanks for the support and for bringing my muse back. The title of this one is from the song Ho-Hey by The Lumineers. I hope y'all read it and enjoy it! xoxo

* * *

**SHE'LL BE STANDING NEXT TO ME**

It all started years and years ago.

7-year-old Emma Swan is bored as hell playing by herself at the hotel she and her parents are staying on their little weekend trip. Emma doesn't know anyone here and although she doesn't mind at all not having a playmate, she also went through all the things she could do to entertain herself alone.

That's when she sees across the pool a brunette girl right about her own age playing by herself too. Without giving any thought she goes to her.

"Hi," she greets sitting next to the girl in the edge of the pool.

The girl looks startled at first, but manages a shy smile back. "Hi."

"My name is Emma Swan," she says extending her hand.

"Mine is Regina Mills," the girl answers shaking the extended hand.

"You're pretty," Emma says. That's one thing you can always count on Emma Swan to do: say the first thing that comes to her head.

Regina blushes at this. "Thank you," she manages to say looking away. Then she turns back to Emma. "You too," she lifts her hand and touches Emma's blonde ponytail. "I like your hair."

"Thanks," Emma says back, beaming. "I like you, Regina Mills."

"You're funny," Regina says between giggles. "I like you too."

"One day we're gonna get married," Emma states.

Regina looks at her confused. "What?"

"My mom says when two people like each other, they get married," Emma explains like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh," Regina nods her understanding. "Okay, then."

Emma grins at this. "Come," she takes Regina's hand. "Let's play together."

And the two girls go running around the hotel, enjoying each other's company on the best weekend ever.

* * *

Six years later, it happened again.

It's in one of the games for the interstate basketball championship between high schools. Regina's school from Boston is playing against some school from New York. She attended the game, not really for the game itself, she just wanted to get out of her house and hang out with her friends.

She's about to enter the gymnasium with her friends when a bus stops outside with some students coming from the other school to watch the game. They stay behind to see (and judge) the other students; that's when she sees a flash of a blonde hair shining in the sunlight. She walks a few steps ahead to get a better look just as the owner of said blonde hair turns to her direction, and their eyes meet.

Instantly a grin takes over Emma Swan's features, and Regina's involuntary response is to grin back at her as they walk towards each other.

"Regina Mills," Emma says when they get close.

"Emma Swan," Regina nods her acknowledgment.

"You remember me," Emma points out, half surprised half ecstatic.

"You have really nice hair, I couldn't forget it," Regina shrugs in response.

Emma chuckles. "This is crazy! I never thought I would see you again!"

"Me neither," Regina says shaking her head. It's quite unbelievable.

"It's been years, we have so much to talk!" the blonde exclaims.

"Too bad the game is about to start," the brunette comments looking disappointed.

"Who cares about the stupid game?" Emma scoffs, and then she holds out her hand. "Let's get out of here, get some milkshake and talk!"

"Okay, then," Regina says smiling while taking the offered hand.

And for all the time during the game and the after party, they just sat outside the gymnasium with their milkshakes, talking.

* * *

Four years later, it happened one more time.

Emma is in Springfield attending her favorite band's concert, which means she's basically just jumping and screaming at the stage. She had lost her friends to the crowd but she didn't care; she has her booze (illegal, of course) and her favorite songs, she's peachy.

That until some jerk bump into her so hard her drink now lies on the floor.

"What the fuck!" she curses angrily turning to confront said jerk.

"Look where you're going, asshole!" the person exclaims also angrily turning to her.

That's when their eyes meet.

"Emma Swan," Regina says with a shit eating grin. "Of course."

"Regina Mills," Emma says beaming back. "I should have known. There's only one person that always comes crushing into my life."

They laugh and hug each other. And they don't leave each other's sides until the show is over and everyone has to go home.

"I had the best time, as I always do when we bump into each other over the years," Emma says to Regina when they're leaving, somewhere between happy for their time together and sad that they have to part ways.

"Do you think this is the last time? I mean, what are the odds that we will find each other again?" Regina says back and she seems terrified at the prospect of not seeing Emma Swan again.

"Nah, we'll totally see each other again," Emma reassures her, and she actually believes it. She feels like Regina Mills is always gonna be a presence in her life.

"Promise?" Regina asks insecurely.

Emma stops and turns to fully face her. When the blonde's bright green eyes lock with Regina's deep brown ones, the air around them suddenly gets heavier. She holds out her hand and Regina takes it, squeezing hard. "I promise," the blonde says with certainty.

Then Regina realizes what she's feeling right now and that makes her stop breathing for a second: she wants to kiss Emma.

It's the strangest thing because she had never felt that before in her entire life. She's not… into girls, never was. She had never wanted to kiss another girl before. But right now with Emma she does, oh she wants it so badly, and it's making her feel really weird, like scared and excited and horrified and happy all at once.

Does Emma feel this way too? Does she want to kiss Regina too?

The answer comes as Emma steps closer to Regina and puts her hands on the back of the brunette's neck, whispering "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Okay, then," it's all Regina manages before practically launching herself in Emma's arms.

It's a crash of lips and teeth and although it's clumsy it's also a freeing sensation, and they melt together on it. As soon as Emma's tongue touches Regina's the brunette feels an energized pulse runs through her entire body, making her lightheaded and her heart almost beat its way out of her ribcage. A wave of heat reaches every inch of her body and she feels so satisfied with the sensation, and a little bit terrified that she might never feel this again.

They break apart and they part ways, hoping and dreaming that this won't be the ending of their story.

* * *

It wasn't. Another four years later, it happened once more.

Regina and her friends decided to spend their Spring Break on a road trip through some cities. They're in New York now, their last stop before going home. One of Regina's friends knows a guy who owns a bar in the city, and after two days of wandering around NYC, they decide to spend their last night here at the bar, just relaxing.

As they arrive at the bar they made their way to the counter to order their drinks before sitting. Regina's stays behind her friends, glancing around the room looking for a table while the others order their drinks.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asks, and as soon as the familiar voice reaches Regina's ear she snaps her head around to stare at the person.

When their eyes meet, green and brown once more get lost in each other. And then both women just laugh. Hysterically laugh.

The people next to the counter, including Regina's friends, stare at them frowning but they don't care. They're way too shocked and happy to give a damn about it.

When their laughter dies, Emma states "I told you we would see each other again."

"You promised me, actually," Regina points out still beaming.

"And I fulfilled my promise," Emma smiles back.

"That you did."

"And to honor that and celebrate our paths crossing yet again, the first drink for you and your friends is on the house," the blonde announces solemnly.

They sit at the counter and stay there until late night; then Regina's friends decide to go back to the hotel and have a good night of sleep. She however stays with Emma, the blonde promising to take her home safe and sound after her shift ends.

When they arrive at the hotel later, Regina invites Emma to her room for a last beer before saying goodbye yet again; they are so not ready for it.

"Do you wanna come in?" the brunette asks while they stand in the lobby.

"It's probably a bad idea," the blonde replies. It is a bad idea; the more they stall to say goodbye the harder it gets, and it's not gonna help them at all.

"Of course," Regina agrees.

They stay silent for a moment, just stealing glances from each other.

"Do you wanna come in anyway?" Regina asks arching a perfect sculpted eyebrow.

"Definitely," Emma replies with a smirk.

Once they're alone in Regina's room, the charged air between them gets thicker and there's no denying what they're craving right now.

"So, how do you plan on spending your last hours in New York?" Emma asks getting so close to Regina that there's no room for even half of Jesus in there.

The brunette then pushes the blonde to the bed and climbs on top of her, straddling her lap. "I got a few ideas."

* * *

It happened one more time three years later.

Emma is visiting a bank on Boston to collect financial advice on the market there. Her boss wants to branch out his franchise and is considering Boston as a place to open another bar. She offered to go there and feel the area up, hoping that if she plays her cards right she can gain his trust to be manager of one of his bars.

Exactly when she presses the button of the floor she's having her meeting, she hears someone calling "Hold the elevator!" and she automatically puts her arm on the elevator door.

When the person enters the metal cubicle murmuring a breathy 'thanks' without looking up, Emma wants to slap fate in the face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" the blonde exclaims while a startled Regina turns to face her.

Her brown eyes find Emma's green ones, and she shakes her head like she can't quite believe this is happening and at the same time expecting it. "I think the universe is sending us a message."

"I agree, why else would we keep finding each other like this?" Emma muses. Then after a moment she holds out her hand for the other woman to take it. "I missed you, Regina Mills."

"I missed you too, Emma Swan," she says taking the offered hand and entwining their fingers. "But I'm tired of this."

"Of finding me?" Emma asks trying not to sound disappointed at the prospect (and failing miserably).

"Of missing you," Regina clarifies pulling the blonde closer.

Emma opens a shit eating grin at this. "Well, we should do something about that."

Regina beams back at her. "Okay, then."

* * *

_Two years later._

"Here's to 17 years of finding each other!" Emma yells holding up her glass of champagne.

"And to 2 years and counting of not missing each other!" Regina yells back holding up her own glass.

"Cheers to the brides!" someone shouts from the back of them ball room, and everybody follows shouting their own celebrations.

After their last reunion at the elevator, they decided it was time to stop messing up with fate and get together already.

Turns out it wasn't so hard. Regina worked as financial advisor at that same bank, and helped Emma set up everything to convince her boss to open his new bar in Boston. He did, and after a lot of begging he pointed Emma to manage his new business. Less than six months after the elevator meeting Emma and Regina were already living together in Boston and not needing to find each other again.

And now they were making it all official with a big ass wedding.

"I told you we would get married one day," Emma says holding her wife close.

"And I never doubted you," Regina says back placing a chaste kiss on her wife's lips.

"Come on," the blonde holds out her hand. "Let's have our first dance as a married couple."

The brunette takes the hand. "Okay, then," she agrees following her wife to the dance floor. "Let's see how gracious this swan is!"

* * *

_Another two years later._

"Let's get this big boy out, shall we?" the Doctor says positioning himself between Emma's legs, encouraging her to push the baby out. The woman is screaming senseless, her only way to cope with the excruciating pain of labor. Well, that and squeezing her wife's hand to the point of almost breaking.

Not that Regina really minds it, she is too focused on whispering reassuring words on her wife's ear, her adrenaline spiking to a level that made her pretty much numb.

"Big boy?" Emma's whining fills the room. "How big exactly? Because there's tiny space for him to go through, if he's too big we probably shouldn't push, right?"

"Shh, babe, you got this," Regina continues to whisper in Emma's ear. "You have the strongest vagina I've ever seen, you can do this."

Emma chuckles between sweat whimpers. "Wait, I thought I was the only one. How many other vaginas have you seen?"

"Well, only my own, but yours is still the strongest," Regina replies smiling at her sweaty wife.

"Agree to disagree," it's all Emma says before letting out an agonizing scream. "I can't do this, Regina, I can't. I thought I could when the time came but I can't."

"Yes you can baby, I know you can," Regina says back removing the blonde hair she loves so much that's sticking on her wife's forehead from the sweat.

"No, no I can't," she says crying profusely. "I'm not strong enough, Gina. You're the strong one, you should be the one doing this."

"Yes, well, it's too late now to think about that, isn't?" the brunette says trying to not sound annoyed by Emma's sudden change of mind.

"Not helping!" the blonde says between gritted teeth before another scream. "Oh God, I can't! Please, Regina, please! I can't do this!"

"Okay, babe, look at me," Regina holds Emma's head with her hands to force to look into her eyes. "You can do this, I know you can. Do you believe in me?" Emma nods her yes. "Well, I believe in you. And I need you to do this for me. It's all I want right now. Can you do this for me?"

Emma nods her yes again. "But only because it's for you," she says under her breath, sounding very much like a stubborn child that has to do something she doesn't want to but her parents told her to do.

Regina smiles at her wife's childish behavior; it's mostly infuriating when she behaves like that but sometimes it's just endearing, like right now. Emma then holds out her hand for Regina to take it again, and she does.

After a few rounds of crying, screaming, cursing and pushing, a loud cry echoes from between Emma's legs and the big boy is finally born.

The nurse deposits the newborn in Regina's arms, and she takes him to see his tired and stressed other mother. "I told you that you could do it," she says looking at the woman.

"Shut up," Emma says back grumpily. Then her features soften when Regina gets closer. "Aaaaw, he's so cute," Emma says lifting her head a little to look at the baby's face. "And small. He seemed so bigger inside me; did he shrink on the way out?"

Regina chuckles at her wife's comments. "Say hi to silly mommy! Hi silly mommy!" she exclaims in a higher voice lifting the baby's fist.

Emma giggles at her usual so composed wife looking so smitten with the little guy. "He looks like you," she says after a moment of contemplation. "I know it's not possible because we used my eggs and stuff, but he does. He's sassy like you."

Regina lets out a throaty laugh and leans in to kiss Emma's forehead. "Okay, then."

"Sorry, we have to take him now to wash and clothe him properly," the nurse says approaching them, and a very reluctant Regina puts the baby in her arms. "What shall we call this little prince?"

"Henry," Emma answers beaming at her wife. "Henry Swan-Mills."

* * *

_Seven years later._

"Moms, what's a soulmate?" Henry asks one day when they're walking at the park together.

"Soulmate? Where did you hear that?" Emma asks him.

"Grace said the other day at school," he shrugs. "She said that Nick is her soulmate, but I don't know what that is."

"Well, a soulmate is someone you're destined to be with," Regina starts patiently. "It's that person that will always be with you, even when they're not. And you'll always find each other in the end because you're meant to be together, and you want to be together. Forever. Doesn't matter how far apart you are from them, they'll always come back to you."

"Hmm," he murmurs to himself, digesting her answer. After a moment he asks her, "like you and Mom?"

Regina grins widely at his clever assumption. "Yes, sweetheart. Exactly like your mother and I."

When she looks up at her wife, Emma has something in her bright green eyes, such a powerful emotion that takes Regina's breath away.

Henry, oblivious to what's going on with his mothers, breaks the moment. "Boats!"

Both women turn to where their son is pointing and in fact there are little boats available for people to navigate within the little lake in the park.

"Look Mom, it's shaped like a swan!" he points out pulling at Emma's hand.

"Yes, I can see that little man! And they have crowns on their heads, look!" she says back gesturing to the top of one of the little boats. "It's a Swan Queen!"

"Awesome!" the boy exclaims already running into the direction of the little boats. "We have to go in one of those!"

"Alright Henry, but don't run!" Regina calls out after him.

Emma turns to Regina smiling and holds out her hand for her to take. "Let's take a ride on the love-boat, my soulmate?"

Regina smiles back at her beautiful wife. "Okay, then."

And they lived happily ever after.

**the end**


	6. I'll Give You What You Like

**A/N - **Swan Queen Week, Day Six: No Curse/Alternate Curse AU. Sorry about the delay, these last two were supposed to be posted last week but I had an impromptu trip and I couldn't write. But here we are. This particular one gave me the hardest time, I had no idea what to do so that's why you have this… thing. Oh, well. The title was taken from the song Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne and I strongly suggest you listen to it while reading this because the story is loosely based on the song. Oh, and there's no curse and no Henry in this. I hope y'all read it and like it! xoxo

* * *

**I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU LIKE**

Emma is lying in bed drawing random patterns on her companion's back, thinking about how she got into this mess.

It's been two years since she was appointed sheriff and started working with the insufferable mayor Mills, and it's been a year since she had knocked on said mayor's door (drunk off her ass) to yell some truths at that unfairly pretty face and instead they ended up having sex; that was the first but not the last time. Now they have this thing going on where they hate each other and hurt each other all the time but in bed.

"Why do we only stand each other in bed?" she asks out loud, not sure if rhetorically or to the woman beside her.

"Weren't you here five minutes ago?" the raspy voice on her left side says. "The sex is good."

"No Regina, the sex is amazing," Emma corrects her because, really, 'good' doesn't even begin to cover. "But that's it? It's just sex?"

"What else it could be?" the other woman asks in a bored tone. "You said yourself; we only stand each other in bed."

"Yeah, but what if…" she trails off. 'What ifs' aren't good; thinking about what it could be or what it could have been only hurts you and drives you insane. Emma knew that too well. What if her parents haven't abandoned her? What if she had been adopted by a nice family that would teach her what being loved feels like? What if she had believed love exists and given more chances to it? What if she and this woman beside her right now could love each other?

Truth be told, Emma wasn't sure if she hated Regina Mills at all. Their little banter is like foreplay to her, she actually likes it. Fighting with Regina is challenging, funny and hot as hell. Of course sometimes it hurts, Regina can be truly mean and it looks like she doesn't care, but if she did it would be good. Mayor Mills is the most passionate woman Emma had ever met, and if she decided to love Emma, it would be the most beautiful romance ever seen.

Because Emma is pretty sure she's falling for this mesmerizing brunette lying next to her. Even with all the venom and all their fights, she's falling for Regina and she wants more than these moments in bed where she pretends Regina is truly hers. She wants more than to be the cure for the woman's loneliness every now and then; she wants to be there all the time, loving her everywhere and not just between four walls.

What if they could make it?

"I should go," Emma says shaking her head and coming back to reality. It doesn't do her any good to muse about things that'll never happen.

"Already?" Regina asks turning to face Emma. "There were times when you could handle a few more rounds, Sheriff. I miss those times."

Emma doesn't answer; she doesn't look at Regina's face actually. She just turns to the other side and gets out of bed, already picking her clothes. She shouldn't have left her emotions get to her brain, she shouldn't have thought about those things, about Regina. She was now feeling more broken than she was before, and if she looked at the other woman's face she probably wouldn't hold the tears that are burning the back of her eyes.

"Well, you're in a hurry," Regina comments from the bed. As Emma remains silent, she asks "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just have to go," Emma answers simply, but her voice cracks and it's obvious something's up.

Regina wraps a sheet around her torso and gets out of bed too, and walks towards Emma. She pulls the woman's chin to look at her just as a stubborn tear falls from Emma's eye. "What happened?"

Emma wipes the tear angrily, now more distressed because Regina had never seen her crying before. She just shakes her head and moves around the woman to get to the door and leave this place.

When she's at the door though she stops and decides that there's something she has to know, and it's gotta be now or she'll go crazy. "Can I ask you something?" she questions, looking back at Regina.

The brunette walks back to the bed and sits with the poise and composure of a Queen, it's breathtaking. "Sure," it's all she says looking at Emma.

The woman takes a deep breath. "Have you ever thought about us?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asks frowning.

"About this, this thing we have. Have you ever thought about it?"

"Why are you asking?" the other woman questions. "Do you want to stop? Because that's fine, but we both know it's not going to last. We tried before, and we always go back."

Emma smiles internally at this. They did try to break up at least a million times but they always come back. And that's gotta count for something, right?

"No, I meant…" she hesitates a second, but her resolve remains. "Actually I meant, have you ever thought about us becoming something more than this?"

Regina just stares at her for a few moments. "Does that have anything to do with why you were crying just now?"

Oh, she's good. Emma knows she can't deny it, Regina isn't stupid, so she just shrugs. "Well, have you?"

More silence before the brunette answers, "I have."

Emma's heart skips a beat at this. "Really?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Contrary to popular thinking, I'm not a heartless bitch. We've been carrying this affair for close to a year now, of course I have thought about… us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asks, suddenly having trouble breathing.

"I didn't think you would care." Regina says with a shy smile. She looks more beautiful than ever right then.

"I would," Emma says sighing.

"Well, I know that now." Regina says back rolling her eyes again but still smiling.

Emma smiles back, and they stay like this for what seems forever.

"Do you want to come back to bed?" Regina asks patting her side on the bed, with a smirk on her lips and a new gleam in her eyes.

"Always," Emma says smirking too while crossing the room and jumping in the bed.

Maybe they could make it.

**the end**


	7. Let's Be Alone Together

**A/N - **Swan Queen Week, Day Seven: Forbidden Love AU. So we reached the final point of our journey. I don't know about you guys but this has been a lot of fun for me. I really enjoyed writing these little stories (even the shitty ones) and sharing with you guys, and mostly I loved the feedback I got because you guys are the best. Thank you for sticking with me and being so supportive, I love y'all. A special shout out to _RexCigni_ for being such a blessed amazing human being and convincing me to not give up on my dream; you're the one who have a gift my friend, and I'm forever thankful that you shared that with me. Also, a shout out to my Wifey for being so wonderful and just because I love her so much. The title of this one was taken from the song Alone Together by Fall Out Boy, and you should check out their album Save Rock and Roll because it's awesome. Thank y'all for everything, I apologize for all the mistakes. I hope you read this last piece and like it! xoxo

* * *

**LET'S BE ALONE TOGETHER**

It's almost 11:00 pm and hell broke loose in the Mills mansion.

Henry is crying and screaming, refusing to go to sleep or be comfort at all. It's not the first time he throws a tantrum, but it never has been this bad. Regina is already emotionally unstable enough because of her previous fight with Leopold, and adding Henry's fit she's two seconds away of a mental breakdown. She's just so fucking exhausted.

But it's not like Henry wants her anyway. He's been running away from her since this whole crisis started, he doesn't want her touch and that's what's freaking her out the most. Usually he makes these scenes to get the attention of his parents but now he just wants to cry and scream as far from them as possible. And the boy is absolutely terrified of his father. Whenever Leopold tries to hold him, or stand five feet away from him for that matter, Henry's crying increases at least two levels.

Now the boy is on the far corner of his parents' bedroom and both Regina and Leopold are at the entrance trying to calm him down.

"Make him stop!" Leopold yells at Regina with a tone that says if she doesn't succeed at this task in the next few seconds he's gonna take matters on his own hand and it's not gonna be pretty.

"I am trying!" she yells back, her patience wearing thin, before turning to her son. "Henry please, tell Momma what do you need! What do you want baby?"

"I want Emma!" the boy screams from his spot.

"Oh baby, Emma isn't here now," Regina says calmly to avoid another round of crying.

"But I want her!" Henry refuses. "I want Emma! Just Emma!"

"Who the hell is Emma?" Leopold asks.

"His nanny," Regina replies with an eye-roll; of course he doesn't remember the nanny he hired himself. Then to Henry, "I'm sorry sweetheart, it's very late and she isn't here. Can't Momma do anything for you?"

"No, I want my Emma!" the boy screams again before running to the bathroom and slamming the door.

"That's it, he's gonna learn now," Leopold states angrily walking towards the bathroom.

Before Regina can properly panic he starts at the door and struggles with the handle. "It's locked. The little bastard locked the door!" he the starts knocking hard on the door. "Henry! Open this damn door!"

The half second of relief Regina feels at her husband not being able to get to her son ends when she realizes how dangerous the bathroom can be to a 4 year old. Electric outlets, cutting objects, glass, medicines, lots of water, etc.

She then joins Leopold at knocking on the door. "Henry baby, unlock the door, please! You can't be alone in there!"

Inside the bathroom, ignoring his parents' yelling and knocking, Henry is sitting at the floor trying not to cry and be a big boy like Emma taught him. But he's too distressed; he really needs comfort right now, a comfort he can only get from his best friend. He looks around trying to find a way to get what he wants, and that's when he sees the phone receiver on top of the sink. He climbs the shelves under the sink to get to the phone, knocking out various objects in the process, the noise just making his mother freak out more outside the door.

Once he puts his little hands on the phone he tries hard to remember how Emma taught him to call her. On the third go, it works.

"Hello?" Emma's sleepy voice comes from the device.

"Emma?" the boy asks hesitantly.

"Henry?" Emma's suddenly very alert. "Henry, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Emma come home!" he tries not to cry again but he's so shaken he can't help it. "Please Emma you have to come home!"

"Okay buddy, I'll be there in five minutes," she says while getting up, putting a sweater over her pj's, tying her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, and grabbing her car keys. She doesn't disconnect the line just in case.

Exactly five minutes later she's knocking at front door of the Mills mansion just to have a frantic Regina answering.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asks shocked.

"Henry called me," Emma answers. She doesn't comment on how scared the boy sounded.

"How did he know how to call you?" somehow Regina seems more panicked with the fact that the boy had actually called his nanny.

"I taught him," Emma says starting to get a little unsettled herself. "So in case of an emergency he could contact me and I could help."

Regina stares at her with frantic eyes for a few seconds, mulling over if this is an emergency or not. She didn't want to bring Emma Swan into this whole thing but she was really nervous with the boy locked in her bathroom. Besides, the woman had already come here and she was definitely not going away just because Regina told her to; Henry probably sounded distressed on the phone and Emma really cared about him.

"He's throwing a fit for no apparent reason," Regina explains while moving from the entrance so Emma could come in. "He didn't let me or his father get any closer to him, and now he locked himself in my bathroom and I'm scared he may hurt himself in there."

Emma just nods and follows her through the house. Once they reach the bedroom Leopold throws a death look at Regina. "You called the fucking nanny?"

"She didn't," Emma answers before the brunette can open her mouth. "Henry did."

"How did he know how to call you?"

"I taught him, in case of an emergency," the blonde explains once again.

"Well, there's no emergency here. We're all fine, you can leave now," Leopold dismisses her angrily, probably having his pride hurt for not being able to calm his son and needing the nanny. "Everything is under control."

"Yes, Regina explained me the situation," Emma says trying to not rile him so she can check on Henry. "But I already drove all the way here, might as well see if I can do something, right? Isn't that why you pay me for anyway?"

Maybe she successfully manipulates him or maybe he's just too tired to actually care, but the important thing is that he moves away and Emma can go to the bathroom to talk to the boy.

"Henry, are you in there buddy?" she calls through the door.

"Emma?" he calls back hesitantly.

"Yeah kid, it's me."

There's a moment of silence before he asks, "What color was my tongue when I ate the lollypop yesterday?"

Emma smiles to herself. She had taught him to not open the door to strangers, and if someone claimed they're her he should ask something only the two of them would know to make sure it was really her. He's so smart it makes her insides warm, she just love this kid so much. "It was blue."

"Emma!" he yells before unlocking the door and launching himself in her arms.

"Yeah buddy, it's me. I've got you."

* * *

"You did it," Regina says from the entrance of Henry's room almost one hour later. Emma had managed to calm the boy and even convinced him to go to sleep, promising she wouldn't leave his side. Now he was thankfully sleeping and giving everyone a break to calm their nerves.

"It wasn't very hard, he was exhausted," the blonde shrugs. "He just needed to calm down."

"What does it say about me that I can't calm down my own son?" Regina chuckles without any humor to it.

Emma turns to her. "No, I didn't mean… It's just…" Emma stumbles trying to explain herself.

"It's quite alright, I know you didn't mean anything," the brunette dismisses entering the room and closing the door behind her. "I'm just making a note to myself."

Emma just stares at her standing there for awhile, musing how beautiful she could look even on a half dark room with that sad expression on her face.

And then she finally admits to herself something she tried hard to deny it for so long. She didn't know exactly when or how it happened, but one thing she must certainly knew: she was irrevocably in love with Regina Mills.

And that was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

Emma wasn't sure if they were friends, but since the blonde's job is to help her with Henry they had spent most of their times together for the past two years, and they developed some kind of relationship. Regina was such a fascinating woman; she was crazy smart and they always had something to talk about. She was witty and funny once you warm her up a bit, and she was a great listener (not that Emma would say a lot, she would rather listen to Regina's low sultry voice all day). And she was oh so beautiful; silky dark hair, deep brown eyes, soft skin, luscious lips and a booty that hypnotized.

So honestly, how can one not fall in love with this woman?

It was inevitable, Emma thinks. And also wrong in so many levels. Regina was straight, married and her boss. The brunette was definitely a forbidden fruit. And it only made Emma want her more.

She shakes her head trying to focus on the more pressing issue here. "Regina, what happened? What started Henry's crisis?"

The brunette just shrugs. But Emma sees right through it.

"Okay, if I tell something that I'm not supposed to tell, will you tell me what happened?"

Regina just stares at Emma with concern.

The blonde sighs. "Look, Henry is a very bright boy, as you well know, and he's very sensitive. He can read people's humor and he's affected by it. He's very empathetic," she starts cautiously. "And he's sensing that something's wrong between you and Leopold," at this Regina visibly stiffs and for the first time ever Emma hates being right.

"I know it's not my place to say anything, I'm not judging or nothing of the sort, I'm just saying what I'm seeing," Emma continues before she could be misinterpreted. "Henry asked me not to tell neither of you this but he's been having this nightmare where Leopold is some kind of Godzilla and he eats you; like literally eats you, chewing and everything, and you don't try to run or anything. And I'm no expert on child psychology but I think that's his subconscious expressing that he knows his father is hurting his mother and she doesn't do anything about it. He's terrified of the ambiance of his own house."

At this point the tears that have been building up on Regina's eyes are unapologetically falling. She's silently crying and that's what makes Emma stop. The blonde wants to say more, even to comfort the other woman but the sight of Regina Mills crying is heartbreaking enough that she just gets off the bed and pulls the woman into a hug.

It should be awkward because neither of them is the hugging type, they have never hugged each other before, they barely touch each other to be honest. And they're in a very emotional moment right now, another thing they both suck at. But they're hugging and holding onto each other and it feels right.

"I hate my life," Regina admits a moment later. "I love Henry and he's everything to me, but I hate everything else. I hate my marriage, I hate my husband, I hate not having anyone else, I hate my routine, I hate being alone and bitter, I hate not having a job or a hobby or anything else, I hate having accomplished absolutely nothing in life, I hate not having anything to be proud of, I hate being me. I'm miserable and I hate that I deserve to be miserable."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Emma cuts her off while holding her tighter. "You deserve to be happy and the moment you accept that is the moment you'll start to be happy. None of those things you said you hate it's too late to change. You can have happiness. I know it doesn't seem like it but you just have to fight."

"I don't know. After tonight I think that I'm just meant to be unhappy."

Emma pulls away from her. "Regina, what happened tonight?" she pleads for an explanation.

The brunette tenses visibly. She looks away, and then sighs. She has to tell now. "We fought earlier, me and Leopold," she starts still not looking in Emma's eyes. "We were both hot-headed and at some point he…," she hesitates and swallows hard before continuing. "He… pushed me."

"What?!" Emma exclaims, her anger already built up.

"It wasn't that hard but I lost my balance and fell," Regina tries to devaluate. "I'm not sure but I think Henry saw it."

Emma breathes deeply three times before asking. "Was it the first time?"

"I believe it was. I mean, I don't even know if he actually saw it…"

"No," Emma cuts her off. "I meant, was it the first time that Leopold raised his hand to you?"

At this Regina looks up at the other woman. She wears a constricted expression, half scared half sad, and Emma doesn't need an actual answer.

"That fucking piece of shit," Emma says under her breath, already seeing red.

"It was just maybe two or three times," the brunette whispers trying to sell that is not a big deal, but ashamed of the admission anyway.

"I don't care if it was minus one times, he's gonna pay for it," the blonde says before grabbing Henry's baseball bat and storming out of the room.

"Emma, no!" Regina runs after her trying to not make much noise and wake up the men in the house.

She grabs a hold of the other woman just outside the master bedroom, and although Emma is really strong she manages to push her into the nearest guest room, locking the door behind them. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Let me go, Regina!" Emma threatens between angry breaths. "I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of that bastard!"

"And then what, go to prison?" the brunettes snaps back.

"Worth it," the other says back before trying to go past her again.

"No, it's not gonna do us any good!" Regina doesn't move. "What if he retaliates? What if he does something to Henry?"

Emma stops abruptly. "You think he would do something to his own son?"

"I don't know!" Regina exclaims, frustrated. This night just keeps getting harder. "I don't fucking know, and I don't want to find out!"

Emma runs a shaking hand over her face. "Fuck, Regina!" she curses, throwing the baseball bat away. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she punches a wall before leaning on it and sliding to the floor, burying her head between her knees.

It's when Emma grabs her own hair and her whole body starts shaking that Regina realizes the woman is fully crying on her guest bedroom floor.

She kneels besides Emma and tugs her hands out of her hair and holding them to her chest. "Emma, what's wrong?"

The blonde lets out a humorless laugh. "The fact that you're asking me what's wrong knowing what you just told me is exactly what's wrong."

"Yes, I have a fucked up marriage," Regina huffs. "But why do you care? Why does what happens in my life bothers you this much?"

"Because it's fucked up, Regina!" Emma says exasperated, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's not just that!" the other replies but Emma doesn't say anything else. "Emma," the brunette takes her chin and forces the blonde to look at her. "I only have you, don't lie to me, please."

Emma's eyes fill with tears and she knows she can't escape, it's now or never. "Because I love you," she says staring right into deep brown eyes. "I'm in love with you, Regina, and it's been a while. I love you and it fucking kills me seeing you in this situation. I love you and the thing I want most is not for you to love me back; all I want is for you to be happy," the tears are streaming down her face and Regina's crying too. "It kills me that I can't protect you and Henry from everything, that I can't give you both the happiness you deserve. You two are the things I love most in the world and I want you out of here, away from this piece of shit that can't be called husband or father. I want you to have your own life, a happy life, because I know you can have one and you deserve one and you should fucking have one."

The brunette wipes Emma's tears with her thumb, and the blonde leans in the hand on her cheek. They stare at each other for a little longer, so many things to say but no one strong enough to say them right now.

Regina then buries her face in the crook of Emma's neck. "I feel like I'm Rose and the Titanic is sinking around me, and you're the piece of wood that's gonna keep me alive."

Emma chuckles. "For a moment there I was scared you were gonna say I'm Jack."

Regina shakes her head still buried in the blonde's neck. "Never," she says with finality. "I would never let you die. Either you survive with me or I die with you. But we would be together."

Emma places a light kiss on the woman's shoulder. "And that's how we're gonna get through this. Together."

**the end**


End file.
